Something That Forgotten
by kkyu32
Summary: "Jangan memuji lawan, Donghae-ssi."/"Perasaanmu tidak wajar, Hae. Kau tahu bukan? Kyuhyun adikmu. Jangan salah memahami perasaanmu."/Sayup-sayup ia mendengar Siwon memanggil namanya. Ia juga merasakan tangan Siwon yang sudah menopang tubuhnya./"Kau akan selamat Siwon. Pasti. Aku akan melindungimu."/WONKYU HAEKYU. BL. AP.3 UPDATE! RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Something That Forgotten**

**Main Cast : Wonkyu, Haekyu (akan bertambah seiring bertambahnya chapter)**

**Genre : Romance, little bit action, angst (maybe)**

**Disclaimer : Super Junior adalah milik mereka sendiri. Saya hanya meminjam wajah dan nama. Kalo Kyuhyun sih punya saya /plak**

**Warning : Typo(s), OOC, BL**

* * *

**PROLOG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam itu begitu gelap. Petir menyambar-nyambar disertai angin kencang. Sosok pemuda berkaus biru muda itu terus berlari menembus hujan badai. Seakan tak peduli pakaiannya ternodai oleh lumpur yang terciprat karena kakinya yang tak berhenti bergerak. Sesekali ia membetulkan letak tas ransel yang dibawanya.

Laki-laki dua puluh tahun itu mulai terengah-engah. Ia berbelok memasuki gang sempit lalu bersembunyi dibelakang bak sampah besar. Menumpukan tangannya dikedua lututnya. Mencoba mengatur napasnya yang sudah tak terkontrol. Sesekali ia menghapus darah kering yang ada disudut bibirnya. Ia menoleh kebelakang.

'sepertinya sudah jauh.' Batinnya. Perlahan bibirnya membentuk senyum lega. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di bak sampah itu. Tak peduli bau sampah yang biasanya sangat mengganggu indera penciumannya. Laki-laki berambut ikal kecokelatan itu memejamkan matanya. Mencoba mengistirahatkan paru-parunya yang sudah berkerja ekstra malam ini.

Matanya kembali terbuka karena mendengar suara tapak kaki seseorang. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Apa tempat persembunyiannya sudah ditemukan? Ia membuka matanya perlahan. Ia terdiam sejenak saat melihat sebuah tangan terulur kearahnya. Matanya melebar sempurna saat melihat sosok dihadapannya. Sosok itu menyeringai.

"perlu bantuan, Kyuhyun-ssi?" tubuh Kyuhyun gemetar. Tubuhnya merangkak mundur. Sialnya ia baru sadar kalau ia sudah terpojok. Tubuhnya sudah menempel pada bak sampah besar itu. Dan kini ia sudah tak bisa bergerak. Orang-orang suruhan laki-laki didepannya sudah mengepungnya.

"Apa sebenarnya maumu Choi Seunghyun-ssi?!" Kyuhyun berteriak tepat diwajah laki-laki yang sedikit lebih tua darinya. Laki-laki yang dipanggil Seunghyun itu berjongkok didepan Kyuhyun.

"Kau tahu persis apa yang aku inginkan, Kyuhyun-ssi." Ucapnya sambil menyeringai.

"Aku tidak akan pernah bergabung dengan organisasi sampahmu." Ujar Kyuhyun penuh penekanan walau tubuhnya masih gemetar.

"Aku ingatkan kau untuk yang kesekian kali. Organisasi ini milik ayahmu. Beliau yang menyuruhku untuk membawamu bergabung. Ah, tepatnya memaksamu. Jika dilihat dari kondisi sekarang." Jelasnya.

"Aku tidak mau dan tidak akan pernah mau. Camkan itu baik-baik." Jawab Kyuhyun. Seunghyun menghela napasnya lelah.

"Satu hal lagi, Kyuhyun-ssi. Pesan dari ayahmu untukku. Jika kau tidak bisa dibujuk dengan cara halus, maka aku harus membawamu dengan cara kasar." Seunghyun menggerakan jari-jarinya dan tiga orang bertubuh besar itu mulai menarik tangan Kyuhyun.

"Lepaskan aku!" Kyuhyun terus memberontak. Hingga akhirnya salah seorang dari mereka memukul perut Kyuhyun.

"Argh!" Kyuhyun perlahan berhenti memberontak sebelum akhirnya tubuhnya jatuh ke tanah. Seunghyun melihat tubuh Kyuhyun dengan tatapan dingin.

"Bawa dia."

.

.

.

_DUAK!_

"Cari Kyuhyun kemanapun! Aku tidak peduli bagaimanapun caranya!" Laki-laki berumur dua puluh empat tahun itu tak segan-segan memukul salah satu bawahannya karena tak kunjung menemukan Kyuhyun.

"Maafkan kami, tuan. Kami akan kembali mencari." Ujar salah satu bawahannya sambil membungkukkan badan kemudian semuanya kembali mencari.

Ia mengacak rambutnya. Matanya sudah memerah menahan tangis. Air hujan sudah membasahi kemeja putih yang dikenakannya.

'Maafkan Donghae hyung, Kyunnie-ah. Hyung tidak bisa menjagamu.' Batinnya.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang dulu, Shin ahjussi.." laki-laki berlesung pipit itu tersenyum kepada atasannya.

"Diluar hujan, Siwon-ah. Kau tidak mau menunggu sampai hujan reda?" Siwon menggeleng.

"Sudah pukul sepuluh malam, ahjussi. aku pakai payung saja." Ujar Siwon.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati dijalan, Siwon-ah." Nasehatnya. Siwon mengangguk. Ia meninggalkan restoran tempatnya bekerja.

Ia mengencangkan jaketnya karena udaranya ternyata sangat dingin. "Hujannya deras sekali." Gumamnya. Ia membuka payung kuningnya kemudian sedikit berlari menuju apartemen kecil miliknya.

.

.

.

"Hampir sampai." Gumam Siwon. Ia sudah membayangkan, sesampainya di apartemennya, ia akan langsung berendam di air panas. Kemudian meminum segelas cokelat panas.

Langkah Siwon berhenti saat melihat sesuatu tergeletak dijalanan. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya. Itu… manusia kan? Sosok itu berkaus biru tua, sehingga tak terlalu terlihat.

Perlahan Siwon mendekati sosok itu. Matanya membulat ketika melihat seorang laki-laki berkulit putih tergeletak dengan kepala penuh darah dipinggir jalan. Ia membuang payung kuningnya sembarangan. Membuat tubuhnya basah karena hujan.

"Hei! Hei! Jangan pingsan!" Siwon memindahkan kepala laki-laki yang tak dikenalnya itu kepangkuannya. Ia terus meringis kesakitan.

"Aku akan membawamu kerumah sakit." Ujar Siwon. Tapi sosok itu menahan tangannya.

"Ba-bawa aku pergi. Ja-jangan ke ru-rumah sakit." Ujarnya. Air mata sudah menuruni wajahnya. Siwon terdiam sejenak.

"Tapi… kepalamu-"

"Aku mohon, siapapun kau… to-tolong aku..." Suaranya semakin melemah. Siwon menghela napas. "Aku akan membawamu ke apartemenku." Ia membuka jaketnya lalu menutupi tubuh ringkih dipangkuannya dengan jaket kesayangannya itu. Siwon menyelipkan tangan kanannya dibawah kepala namja itu, dan tangan kirinya dibawah lutut namja berambut ikal itu.

"terima kasih." Ujarnya sebelum kehilangan kesadaran.

"Teuki hyung, datanglah ke apartemenku. Sekarang juga!" Ujar Siwon.

_"Sekarang?! Jam sepuluh malam?!" _Jawab Leeteuk diseberang sana.

"Aku serius hyung! Aku menemukan orang yang terluka parah dipinggir jalan menuju apartemenku." Jawab Siwon. Ia menatap wajah laki-laki yang sedang tertidur diatas kasur empuknya.

_"kenapa kau tidak membawanya ke rumah sakit?" _Tanya Leeteuk.

"Aku hampir membawanya tadi. Tapi dia menolak." Jawabnya.

"Hhhh.. Baiklah. aku akan segera kesana." Siwon memutus sambungannya dengan Leeteuk.

Siwon menatap tubuh rapuh itu sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya ia menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya malam ini.

"Aku mau mandi dulu." Ujarnya.

.

.

.

_"Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah menemukan Kyuhyunnie, Donghae-ah?"_ Tanya seseorang diseberang sana.

Donghae menggeleng lemah. Walau ia tahu orang yang ia beritahu tidak akan melihat gerakannya. "Belum. Yesung hyung." Ujar Donghae.

"Sabarlah, Hae-ah. Aku yakin Kyuhyun baik-baik saja." Yesung menenangkan.

"Ya, hyung. Aku tahu itu." Kemudian Donghae memutus sambungan secara sepihak. Ia berbaring di sofa panjang di rumah mewahnya. Bahkan ia tak mengganti pakaian basahnya dengan pakaian kering.

"Maafkan aku, Kyu. Aku tak bisa menjagamu dengan baik…"

_7 years ago…_

_ "Kyuhyun-ah! Kau dimana?" Donghae mencari kesekeliling rumah. Mencari sang adik yang ia tahu saat ini, pasti sedang shock._

_Langkahnya berhenti saat melihat bayangan yang ada dikolong tempat tidur. Ia tersenyum kecil._

_"Kyuhyun-ah…" Panggilnya. Ia mengintip kebawah tempat tidur._

_"Hiks.. hiks.." Kyuhyun hanya menyembunyikan kepalanya diantara kedua lututnya._

_"Kyuhyunnie? Ini Donghae hyung. Ayo keluar." Bujuk Donghae lembut. Kyuhyun menggeleng cepat._

_"Appa akan marah kalau kau tidak keluar…" Bujuk Donghae lagi._

_"Aku tak mau appa memukulku lagi… hiks. Sakit hyung.." Isaknya._

_"Hyung berjanji. Appa tak akan memukulmu lagi. Hyung akan melindungimu." Perlahan Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya._

_"Hyung tidak bohong kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun perlahan. Donghae mengangguk. Kemudian secara perlahan-lahan Donghae menarik tangan Kyuhyun keluar dari kolong tempat tidur. Ia mengusap sudut bibir adiknya yang terluka karena tamparan ayahnya tadi._

_Donghae menarik Kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya. "Aku akan melindungimu, Kyu. Aku akan melindungimu."_

_Flashback Off_

.

.

.

"Luka dikepalanya cukup parah. Aku sudah memperban lukanya. Sepertinya kau tetap harus membawanya ke rumah sakit. Aku akan melakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut disana." Ujar Leeteuk. Siwon mengangguk.

"Baiklah, hyung." Jawab Siwon. Ia mendudukan dirinya dikursi kayu miliknya.

"hhh…" Lagi-lagi ia menghela napas.

"Jangan terlalu sering menghela napas, Siwon. Bersyukurlah akan segala sesuatu yang terjadi." Siwon mendelik.

"Hyung? Sejak kapan menggantikan posisiku untuk mengatakan kata-kata seperti itu?" Tanyanya. Leeteuk tertawa kecil. "Sepertinya terlalu sering bertemu denganmu aku jadi tertular penyakit kotbahmu."

"Hyung!" Bentaknya kesal. Leeteuk tertawa senang karena berhasil menggoda laki-laki yang ia sudah anggap adik itu.

"Maaf, maaf. Tapi jika dilihat-lihat… dia manis juga." Dahi Siwon mengernyit heran.

"Dia? Siapa?" Tanya Siwon bingung. "Tentu saja dia." Tunjuk Leeteuk kearah namja yang sedang tertidur pulas.

"Ish! Kau terlihat tua untuknya hyung." Jawab Siwon. Leeteuk menggeleng. "Bukan untukku, bodoh. Tapi untukmu." Dan sebuah bantal melayang ke wajah Leeteuk.

"Jangan menggodaku terus! Hyung pulang saja!" Leeteuk hanya tertawa menanggapi omelan adik kecilnya.

"Baiklah. hyung pulang dulu. Ah ya, tolong ganti pakaiannya. Atau dia akan terus kedinginan." Pesan Leeteuk sebelum akhirnya ia keluar dari apartemen Siwon.

"Teuki hyung!" Teriak Siwon kesal. Siwon menatap namja yang sedang tertidur pulas ditempat tidurnya. Tubuhnya masih basah kuyup. Akhirnya ia mengambil kaos putih miliknya.

"Aku tidak punya kaus yang kecil." Ujarnya. Akhirnya ia memilih untuk mengganti pakaian namja itu dengan kaus putihnya itu.

Matanya tertuju pada tas namja yang ditemukannya.

'Kyuhyun' ia melihat nama itu pada gantungan kunci di resleting tas itu.

"Jadi namamu Kyuhyun?" Siwon mencari lagi kedalam tasnya, tapi tak menemukan apapun lagi didalam tasnya. Kosong? Tanyanya dalam hati.

Perlahan ia mengelap wajah dan tubuh Kyuhyun dengan handuk kering. Tangannya berhenti saat melihat wajah damai Kyuhyun.

"Manis." Gumamnya. Tiba-tiba ia menepuk pipinya sendiri.

"Yak! Kenapa aku terdengar seperti Teuki hyung?!"

.

.

.

"Maafkan saya Cho Sajangnim. Tuan muda Kyuhyun lolos." Seunghyun membungkukan badannya dalam-dalam. Orang yang dipanggil Cho sajangnim itu memutar kursi kebesarannya hingga ia mendapati wajah Seunghyun.

"Aku tidak mau tahu. Kau harus mendapatkan Kyuhyun dikesempatan selanjutnya. Atau kau akan menggantinya dengan kepalamu." Ujarnya dingin.

"Baik Sajangnim." Seunghyun membungkuk sedikit kemudian undur diri keluar dari ruang kerja Cho sajangnim. Sepeninggal Seunghyun, tuan Cho mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Appa akan mendapatkanmu Kyuhyun-ah. Bagaimanapun caranya, kau harus bergabung di organisasi ini."

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**err.. aku rasa ini bukan prolog ya? panjang banget.**

**ini FF request-annya Diera eonnie.**

**semoga memuaskan. kkk~**

**aku sendiri nulis FF ini bingung sendiri dari kemarin. ._.**

**untuk genre... aku sendiri masih galau (?) dengan genrenya. yang pasti sedikit action dan pastinya ada romance.**

**FF ini Haekyu/Wonkyu ya :)**

**penasaran sama lanjutannya?**

**.**

**Mind to leave a review?**

**.**

**-kkyu32-**


	2. first chapter

**Title : Something That Forgotten**

**Main Cast : Wonkyu, Haekyu**

**Genre : Romance, little bit action, angst (maybe)**

**Disclaimer : Super Junior adalah milik mereka sendiri. Saya hanya meminjam wajah dan nama. Kalo Kyuhyun sih punya saya /plak**

**Warning : Typo(s), OOC, BL**

* * *

_"Aku tidak mau tahu. Kau harus mendapatkan Kyuhyun dikesempatan selanjutnya. Atau kau akan menggantinya dengan kepalamu." Ujarnya dingin._

_"Baik Sajangnim." Seunghyun membungkuk sedikit kemudian undur diri keluar dari ruang kerja Cho sajangnim. Sepeninggal Seunghyun, tuan Cho mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat._

_"Appa akan mendapatkanmu Kyuhyun-ah. Bagaimanapun caranya, kau harus bergabung di organisasi ini."_

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

"Kenapa appa menelpon?" Siwon mengelap wajahnya yang penuh keringat dengan saputangan biru tuanya.

"…"

"Kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak membahas hal lagi." Air muka Siwon mulai berubah datar.

"…"

"Aku katakan sekali lagi, aku akan pulang jika sudah menemukan hyung." Jawab Siwon sebelum akhirnya memutus sambungan secara sepihak. Siwon mendudukan dirinya disebuah kursi kemudian menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hyung… kemana kau? Ini sudah lima tahun sejak kau meninggalkan rumah…" Ujarnya entah pada siapa.

_Five years ago…_

_BUAK!_

_"Appa!" Siwon berlari memeluk ummanya yang kini terbaring dilantai dengan pipi memar._

_"Pergi kau Choi Siwon! Atau kau akan menerima pelajaran seperti wanita ini!" Umma Siwon hanya bisa menangis sambil memegangi pipinya yang memar. Siwon memandang appanya tajam._

_"Apa yang appa lakukan?! Kenapa appa memukul umma?!" Bentaknya. Tubuhnya masih memeluk ummanya._

_"Kau tanyakan pada wanita brengsek ini! Apa yang ia lakukan saat aku tak ada!" Ujarnya kasar. Ia mulai membuka ikat pinggangnya._

_"aku hanya bertemu dengannya! Aku tak melakukan apapun dengannya. Ia hanya menanyakan keadaan… keadaan… anaknya…" Ia memelankan suara diakhir kalimatnya kemudian menangis kembali. Siwon menatap ummanya dengan pandangan tak mengerti._

_"Anaknya? Siapa umma? Aku tidak mengerti." Tanyanya._

_"Anak hasil perselingkuhan ibumu dengan laki-laki brengsek itu!" Siwon menoleh cepat kearah ayahnya. Ia melihat jelas mata ayahnya yang berkilat marah._

_"A-Aku tidak mengerti maksud kalian." Ujar Siwon._

_"Setelah kami menikah, ummamu bertemu kembali dengan mantan kekasihnya. Dan sialnya, mereka melakukan hal yang harusnya tidak dilakukannya dan ummamu mengandung." Siwon terdiam. Masih mencoba mencerna perkataan appanya. Perlahan tangannya menjauh dari ummanya. Matanya memandang wajah wanita yang sangat ia hormati itu._

_"Umma… apa semua itu… benar?" Tanya Siwon. Umma Siwon hanya bisa menjawab dengan isak tangisnya._

_"Apa anak itu aku?" Semua yang ada diruangan itu menoleh._

_"Hyung…" Siwon menatap hyungnya yang baru pulang entah darimana dengan pandangan lirih._

_"Apa semua itu benar, umma?" Laki-laki yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari Siwon itu menatap ummanya dengan pandangan tak percaya._

_"Maafkan umma… hiks… Umma bermaksud untuk memberitahumu jika kau sudah dewasa…" Lirih sang umma. Ia menggeleng. "Aku tak percaya…"_

_"Tapi itulah kenyataannya. Ummamu berselingkuh dan melahirkanmu. Bahkan kau harus berterima kasih karena aku bersedia merawat dan membiayai hidupmu." Ujar sang appa dingin._

_"Appa!" Bentak Siwon._

_"Aku tidak butuh belas kasihanmu. Aku… Aku pergi." Laki-laki muda itu berlari menembus malam yang dingin. Meninggalkan rumah mewah keluarga Choi._

_"Hyung! Seunghyun hyung!"_

_Flashback off_

Hati Siwon selalu sakit bila mengingat peristiwa itu. Hyung yang sangat ia sayangi pergi dari dari rumah hanya dengan pakaian yang melekat ditubuhnya. Dan ummanya ditemukan gantung diri keesokan harinya. Membuat Siwon sangat kecewa pada appanya lalu meninggalkan rumah hingga ia bisa menemukan hyungnya.

"Siwon-ah! Kembali bekerja!" Suara Shin Ahjussi membuyarkan lamunan Siwon.

"Ah! Baik ahjussi!" Siwon kembali mengambil nampan lalu mengantarkan makanan pada para pelanggan yang kelaparan.

.

.

.

**_Rumah Sakit Seoul…_**

_CKLEK_

"Teuki hyung?" Panggil Siwon. Leeteuk menoleh.

"Akhirnya kau datang Siwon-ah." Siwon masuk keruang kerja Leeteuk dengan wajah bingung.

"Ada apa? Suaramu terdengar begitu khawatir saat menelponku tadi. Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Kyuhyun-ssi?" Tanya Siwon. Tadi pagi, sebelum pergi bekerja ia mengantar Kyuhyun ke Rumah Sakit untuk penanganan lebih lanjut.

"Hhhh… Bagaimana aku mengatakannya…" Leeteuk memandang wajah Siwon.

"Katakan seadanya saja hyung." Jawab Siwon. Leeteuk mendekatkan dirinya pada Siwon.

"Post-traumatic amnesia." Ucap Leeteuk tiba-tiba.

"Huh?" Siwon tidak mengerti. Tapi setidaknya ia bisa menangkap arti dari 'amnesia'

"Post-traumatic amnesia. Umumnya terjadi karena benturan kepala. Kau tahu, kan. Saat kau temukan kepalanya berdarah dan itu pasti terjadi karena benturan keras." Jelas Leeteuk. Siwon mulai khawatir.

"Lalu?" Tanya Siwon lagi.

"Selain karena benturan keras, ia mengalami trauma dengan kejadian yang sebelumnya ia alami. Sehingga menghilangkan memori jangka panjang atau jangka pendek. Walaupun sementara." Lanjut Leeteuk.

"Ja-jadi, maksudmu… Kyuhyun-ssi… Amnesia begitu?" Leeteuk mengiyakan jawaban Siwon.

"Ya Tuhan… Apa yang harus aku lakukan kalau begitu?!" Erang Siwon frustasi.

"Jika yang hilang ingatan jangka pendek, ia mungkin mengingat namanya, alamat rumahnya. Tapi jika yang hilang ingatan jangka panjang… Kau harus merawatnya hingga ingatannya kembali."

"MWO?!"

.

.

.

"Tuan muda Donghae, Cho sajangnim memanggil anda keruangannya." Ujar salah satu bawahan Cho Sajangnim. Donghae mengangguk kemudian sang bawahanpun undur diri.

Donghae berjalan menyusur lorong perusahaan terselubung milik ayahnya. Dari luar semuanya terlihat baik. 'Perusahaan Cho. Perusahaan terbesar kedua di Korea'. Begitulah yang orang-orang tahu selama ini. Mereka tak pernah tahu bisnis hitam yang dijalankan sang CEO selama ini.

Pembunuh bayaran kelas kakap berkumpul ditempat ini. Dibayar dengan harga mahal untuk membunuh orang-orang yang tak biasa tanpa meninggalkan jejak.

Dan Donghae adalah salah satunya.

_CKLEK_

"Appa memanggilku?" Tanya Donghae setelah menutup pintu. Ia menemukan orang lain selain appanya disana. Choi Seunghyun. Laki-laki paruh abad itu memutar kursi kebesarannya.

"Aku punya tugas khusus untuk kalian berdua." Ia mematikan rokok yang sedaritadi ia hisap. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum.

"Tugas apa kali ini?" Tanya Donghae sambil menatap ayahnya.

"Sebelumnya. Seunghyun, untuk kasus Kyuhyun, aku akan menyerahkannya pada team Yesung terlebih dahulu. Untuk sementara, kalian akan menangani kasus ini." Jelas Tuan Cho.

"Baik sajangnim." Jawab Seunghyun.

"Dan kau Donghae. Jangan pernah kau asal bergerak sendirian bersama team-mu tanpa perintah dariku." Donghae hanya menundukan kepalanya. Ternyata ayahnya tahu kalau kemarin ia diam-diam ikut mencari Kyuhyun bersama teamnya.

"Tugas kalian kali ini." Tuan Cho mengeluarkan sebuah foto dari laci meja kerjanya. Mata Seunghyun melebar saat melihat foto itu.

"Choi Siwon. Pewaris Perusahaan Choi."

.

.

.

_DUAK!_

Seunghyun meninju tembok didepannya. Matanya berkilat marah.

_"Ayahnya sudah terlalu tua dan mungkin akan mati sebentar lagi tanpa harus susah-sudah dibunuh. Maka dari itu, untuk menghancurkan perusahaan Choi, Kita bunuh pewaris tunggalnya." Seunghyun mengepalkan tangannya erat saat melihat foto adiknya._

_Tuan Choi melirik kearah Seunghyun. "Kau tidak keberatan bukan?" Tanyanya. Seunghyun terdiam sejenak._

_"Aku tidak bisa menerima kasus ini." Jawab Seunghyun datar. Donghae menoleh._

_"Kenapa?" Tanyanya._

_"Kau menolaknya?" Tuan Cho menumpukan dagunya pada kedua tangannya._

_"Aku menolaknya. Aku mohon maaf sajangnim. Mungkin kau harus mencari team lain untuk kasus ini." Jawabnya._

_"Aku tidak pernah memberi wewenang padamu untuk menolak kasus ini. Aku hanya bertanya. Apakah kau keberatan? Hanya itu. Dan walaupun kau menolak, kau tetap harus menjalankan kasus ini bersama team Donghae." Ujarnya membuat dada Seunghyun bergejolak karena marah._

_"Choi Siwon. Umur dua puluh dua tahun. Menurut data ia tinggal sendirian sekarang. saat Kalian cari tahu tentang dia. Bunuh dia tanpa jejak seperti yang kalian lakukan biasanya." Jelasnya._

_"Tapi appa… Kenapa kau menyuruh dua team untuk membunuh orang sepertinya? Biasanya satu teampun cukup." Tanya Donghae. Ia cukup bingung dengan strategi ayahnya._

_"Mungkin membunuh anak muda sepertinya terdengar mudah. Tapi walaupun ia tinggal sendiri, ayahnya mengutus seorang bodyguard untuknya. Ia sangat professional. Bahkan team kita pernah gagal membunuh karena dijaga oleh teamnya." Jelasnya._

_"Selanjutnya tugas kalian untuk mencaritahu tentang anak itu. Kalian boleh pergi." Ujarnya._

_"Appa cukup banyak tahu tentang Choi Siwon, siapa klien kita kali ini?" Tanya Donghae. Ia penasaran juga. Tuan Cho tertawa kecil._

_"Klien kalian untuk kasus kali ini adalah aku."_

Seunghyun menghela napas. Ia membenci ayahnya. Tapi ia sungguh tak membenci Siwon. Bahkan adiknya tak tahu apa-apa.

Ia menatap tangannya dengan pandangan mata kosong.

'apa yang harus aku lakukan?' Batinnya.

.

.

.

"Kau… Apa benar-benar tidak mengingat apapun?" Tanya Siwon pada Kyuhyun yang baru beberapa jam yang lalu sadar.

"Untuk ketiga kalinya. Aku tidak mengingat apapun." Jawab Kyuhyun kemudian menatap keluar jendela. Siwon mendengus kesal. Sungguh wajah malaikat Kyuhyun saat tidur menghilang saat ia bangun. Siwon mengambil tas yang Kyuhyun bawa saat ia menemukan Kyuhyun.

"Namamu Kyuhyun. Saat aku menemukanmu, kau sedang membawa tas ini." Ia menunjukan gantungan kunci yang bertuliskan 'Kyuhyun'. Kyuhyun memerhatikan gantungan kunci itu dengan seksama.

"Apa itu benar namaku?" Tanyanya.

"Mana aku tahu. Aku hanya menemukan itu. Dan aku berpikir itu namamu. Memang kenapa?" Tanya Siwon sambil mendudukan dirinya dikursi beroda yang ada disebelah tempat tidur Kyuhyun. Laki-laki berambut ikal itu menoleh kearah Siwon.

"Wajahmu tidak meyakinkan." Gumamnya.

"Mwo?! Coba katakan sekali lagi?!" Bentak Siwon. Tidak terima dengan pernyataan Siwon.

"Aku bilang wajahmu tidak meyakinkan! Manfaatkan telingamu untuk mendengar dengan baik." Ujar Kyuhyun sebal. Siwon hanya tercengang mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Ka-kau! Setidaknya berterima kasihlah karena kutolong!" Ujar Siwon tak percaya.

"Terima kasih." Siwon sekarang makin tercengang melihat kecepatan reaksi laki-laki didepannya. Dengan mudahnya mengucapkan terima kasih. Tak mendengar balasan apapun dari mulut Siwon, Kyuhyun melirik Siwon.

"Aku serius. Terima kasih karena sudah menolongku kemarin." Lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Iya. Sama-sama." Jawab Siwon. Kemudian suasana menjadi canggung.

"Oh ya. Aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Choi Siwon. Kau bisa memanggilku Siwon. Panggil aku Siwon hyung saja." Ujar Siwon yang sudah mulai rileks.

"Siwon-ah, ambilkan aku air minum. Aku kesulitan." Perintah Kyuhyun. Alis Siwon berkedut.

"Kau bahkan tidak memanggilku hyung?" Tanya Siwon.

"Memang kau tahu darimana umurku berapa? Kalau umurku tiga puluh tahun, apa aku harus memanggilmu hyung juga?" Tanyanya cuek. Siwon mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Terserah padamu!" Diam-diam Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah lucu laki-laki didepannya.

.

.

.

"Yoboseyo, ah, Choi sajangnim. Ada apa?" Leeteuk mengangkat teleponnya.

_"Bagaimana keadaan Siwon?"_

"Dia baik-baik saja. Sedikit laporan, kemarin ia menemukan seorang laki-laki yang terluka dipinggir jalan." Leeteuk mendudukan dirinya dimeja kerjanya.

_"Siapa dia?"_

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Ia kehilangan ingatannya. Dan mungkin untuk sementara waktu Siwon harus menampungnya dirumahnya." Jawab Leeteuk.

_"Kau yakin ia aman? Kau tahu banyak yang rival perusahaanku yang mengincar Siwon."_

"Aku akan mencaritahu lebih lanjut tentang pemuda itu sajangnim, agar ia bisa segera kembali kerumahnya." Jawab Leeteuk lagi.

_"Baiklah. Aku percayakan Siwon padamu. Lima tahun ini kau melakukan pekerjaan yang baik dalam menjaga Siwon."_

"Jangan sungkan sajangnim. Aku sudah menganggap Siwon sebagai adikku. Bukan atasan yang harus aku lindungi. Jadi, aku dan teamku akan menjaga Siwon dengan baik." Ucap Leeteuk. Leeteuk menutup ponselnya setelah selesai bercakap-cakap.

"Hyung!" Tiba-tiba Siwon membuka pintu ruangan Leeteuk. Lalu mendudukan dirinya dikursi tepat didepan Leeteuk.

"Ada apa Siwon-ah?" Tanya Leeteuk.

"Ahhhh! Dia menyebalkan!" Seru Siwon kesal.

"Dia? Dia siapa?" Tanya Leeteuk lagi. "Laki-laki manis yang kau bilang." Jawab Siwon. Leeteuk tertawa.

"Kyuhyun-ssi maksudmu?" Tanya Leeteuk. Siwon mengangguk. "memang ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Leeteuk penasaran. Apa yang dilakukan namja itu sampai Siwon stress begini?

"pertama, mulutnya sungguh tajam. Bahkan dia bilang kalau wajahku tidak bisa dipercaya. Kedua, dia sungguh tidak sopan! Aku menyuruhnya untuk menyebutku 'hyung', tapi dia langsung menyebut namaku secara informal. Oh Tuhan… kenapa kau mempertemukan aku dengannya?!" Jerit Siwon frustasi.

"Tuhan punya rencana yang indah untukmu Siwon." Ujar Leeteuk.

"Hyung, lagi-lagi kau mengkotbahiku." Kata Siwon. "Itu karena kau yang mengajariku." Balas Leeteuk.

"Ahhhh Teuki hyung, Kenapa kau menggodaku terus?!"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memegang kepalanya yang masih terasa sakit dan pusing.

"Sakit sekali." Ringisnya. Kini ia sendirian setelah Siwon meninggalkannya tadi. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Siwon yang menurutnya lucu. Mengaku-ngaku lebih tua darinya. Padahal sikapnya saja seperti anak kecil.

Entah kenapa, ia tak merasa takut dan sendirian. Harusnya, ia merasa takut karena ia kini bersama orang-orang asing yang tak dikenalnya. Terlebih lagi ia tidak tahu-menahu mengenai identitasnya sendiri.

Lagi-lagi ia tertawa sendiri ketika melihat wajah frustasi Siwon karena tak bisa membalas ocehannya.

"Lucu. Laki-laki yang menarik. Choi Si-Won." Ujarnya dengan senyum manis diwajahnya.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hello! update kilat lho :b**

**Aku buat karakter Siwon disini sedikit... childish. kkk~**

**kaget juga pas liat review fic ini. cukup banyak peminatnya xD**

**Masih banyak yang belum kejawab di chapter ini. jadi tunggu chapter selanjutnya yaa :b**

**Boleh juga kunjungi blogku**

**www . wonkyufanfics . wordpress . com**

**.**

**Mind to leave a review?**

**.**

**-kkyu32-**


	3. Second Chapter

**Title : Something That Forgotten**

**Main Cast : Wonkyu, Haekyu**

**Genre : Romance, little bit action, angst (maybe)**

**Disclaimer : Super Junior adalah milik mereka sendiri. Saya hanya meminjam wajah dan nama. Kalo Kyuhyun sih punya saya /plak**

**Warning : Typo(s), OOC, BL**

* * *

_Kyuhyun memegang kepalanya yang masih terasa sakit dan pusing._

_"Sakit sekali." Ringisnya. Kini ia sendirian setelah Siwon meninggalkannya tadi. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Siwon yang menurutnya lucu. Mengaku-ngaku lebih tua darinya. Padahal sikapnya saja seperti anak kecil._

_Entah kenapa, ia tak merasa takut dan sendirian. Harusnya, ia merasa takut karena ia kini bersama orang-orang asing yang tak dikenalnya. Terlebih lagi ia tidak tahu-menahu mengenai identitasnya sendiri._

_Lagi-lagi ia tertawa sendiri ketika melihat wajah frustasi Siwon karena tak bisa membalas ocehannya._

_"Lucu. Laki-laki yang menarik. Choi Si-Won." Ujarnya dengan senyum manis diwajahnya._

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

"Seunghyun." Panggil Donghae. Seunghyun yang sedang membolak-balikkan buku di perpustakaan khusus Perusahaan Cho menoleh.

"Ada apa Donghae-ssi?" Ia menutup bukunya saat mengetahui yang memanggilnya adalah Donghae. Tentu saja ia harus bersikap sopan karena Donghae adalah atasannya. Walaupun kini statusnya adalah partner.

"Tidak udah seformal itu. Aku tidak terlalu menyukai panggilan itu. Aku merasa seumuran ayahku" Ujarnya dengan tatapan risih. Seunghyun hanya terdiam sejenak kemudian bertanya, "Lalu bagaimana saya harus memanggil anda?" Donghae semakin jengah dengan keformalan Seunghyun.

"Bisa panggil aku hyung. Aku tidak gila hormat seperti ayahku." Jawabnya. Seunghyun kembali terdiam, "Maaf, saya tidak bisa melakukannya."

"Baiklah." Jawab Donghae akhirnya. Ia tidak bisa memaksa jika memang Seunghyun menolak. Donghae melihat-lihat buku yang ada di rak.

"Semuanya tentang pembunuhan. Kasus-kasus hebat yang pernah dijalankan Perusahaan Cho, data-data orang yang sudah kita bunuh, dan lainnya. Ruangan ini seperti penyimpanan data di nereka saja." Ujar Donghae tiba-tiba.

Seunghyun sendiri hanya diam karena jujur, ia memang orang yang tidak banyak bicara.

"Ah ya. Bagaimana? Kau sudah menyelidiki mengenai Choi Siwon?" Tanya Donghae. Seketika tubuh Seunghyun menegang.

"Seunghyun?" Tanya Donghae lagi. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku-buku tebal di rak, ke wajah Seunghyun yang menegang.

"Saya belum mendapatkan data apapun tentang Choi Siwon." Jawab Seunghyun setenang mungkin. Donghae menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

"Aku juga belum mendapatkan apapun. Entah kenapa informasi tentang anak itu benar-benar ditutup rapat. Aku sudah mencari kemana-mana, bahkan dibeberapa universitas, sama sekali tidak ada nama Choi Siwon. atau bisa dibilang aku belum mendapat informasi tentang perkembangan selanjutnya. Bodyguardnya memang sangat professional." Ujarnya.

"Jangan memuji lawan, Donghae-ssi." Kata Seunghyun.

"Kau terdengar seperti ayahku, Seunghyun." Balas Donghae kesal. Seunghyun sedikit tertawa. "Permisi, saya harus kembali bekerja. Masih banyak yang harus diselidiki." Ujar Seunghyun kemudian undur diri dari perpustakaan.

Sepeninggal Seunghyun, Donghae berjalan kesudut perpustakaan kemudian mendudukan dirinya disebuah sofa empuk. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya. Membuka galeri fotonya. Ia tersenyum kecil ketika melihat foto Kyuhyun yang tersenyum. Biasanya disaat ia kebingungan begini, Kyuhyun akan menghiburnya. Memang ia tak bisa tinggal bersama sang adik karena Kyuhyun memilih untuk pergi dari rumah karena ia tidak kuat lagi tinggal bersama ayahnya. Ayahnya yang kasar dan jahat. Apalagi saat Kyuhyun mulai beranjak remaja lalu mengetahui kalau ayahnya membawahi para pembunuh bayaran kelas kakap. Malam itu juga, ia kabur diam-diam dari rumah.

Donghae mencari kontak "Yesung" di ponselnya lalu menekan tanda berwarna hijau disana.

"Yesung hyung, bagaimana perkembangan pencarian Kyuhyun?" Tanyanya.

_"Belum ada perkembangan Donghae. Tapi aku sudah meminta keterangan dari team Seunghyun mengenai pengejaran Kyuhyun waktu itu."_

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Donghae cepat.

_"Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu? Di Kona Beans pukul satu siang."_

.

.

.

"Aku tinggal di apartemenmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang kini sedang duduk disisi tempat tidur rumah sakit. Siwon mengangguk. "berterima kasihlah padaku." Ujar Siwon dengan wajah sedikit ditekuk. Setelah tiga hari dirawat, Kyuhyun akhirnya bisa pulang walaupun kondisinya masih kurang sehat.

"Terima kasih banyak atas bantuanmu. Mengenai sikapku tiga hari yang lalu, maaf ya. Aku hanya bercanda." Kyuhyun mengayunkan kakinya. Ia sedikit tersenyum sambil memperhatikan kakinya yang bergoyang-goyang. Siwon menoleh. Kenapa Kyuhyun terlihat begitu manis? Oh sial. Pikir Siwon.

"Ya. Tidak apa-apa. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, kau harus cepat mengingat dimana rumahmu." Siwon mendudukan dirinya disebelah Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan mengusahakannya." Jawab Kyuhyun.

_**CKLEK**_

Siwon dan Kyuhyun menoleh kearah pintu. Laki-laki berlesung pipit itu masuk dengan senyum diwajahnya.

"Apa aku menganggu?" Godanya. Kyuhyun hanya mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Sedangkan Siwon mendelik kesal. Leeteuk tertawa lebar. "Maaf, maaf. Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Kau tampak menyeramkan, Won." Ujar Leeteuk.

"Kyuhyun-ah, bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kepalamu masih sakit?" Tanya Leeteuk. Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Tidak terlalu, hyung. Hanya saja perban ini sangat membuatku tidak nyaman." Ia memegang perlahan kepalanya yang terbalut perban.

"Seminggu lagi kau tidak akan mengenakan perban itu lagi, Kyuhyun-ah. Besok aku akan datang untuk mengganti perban dikepalamu." Ujar Leeteuk. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Kita pulang sekarang." Ujar Siwon. Ia membawa tas ransel milik Kyuhyun yang kini sudah diisi beberapa potong baju yang ia dapatkan dari Leeteuk. Entah ia mendapatkannya darimana, setidaknya Kyuhyun sudah punya pakaian karena laki-laki itu benar-benar kehilangan semua barangnya.

"Kau terlihat seperti pesuruhnya saja. Hahaha." Ejek Leeteuk.

"Dia masih sakit hyung." Jawab Siwon dengan nada malas. Ia kesal juga jika terus-terusan digoda oleh hyung kesayangannya itu.

"Baiklah, baiklah.. Ayo aku antar. Aku akan menyiapkan mobil untuk kalian." Leeteuk mengeluarkan kunci mobil dari saku celananya.

"Dan sekarang kau terlihat seperti seorang supir, Teuki hyung." Balas Siwon sambil menahan tawa.

.

.

.

**_Kona Beans…_**

"Bagaimana hyung?" Tanya Donghae. Yesung menatap Donghae sejenak kemudian menarik napas.

"Menurut informasi, mereka sudah mendapatkan Kyuhyun. Karena Kyuhyun memberontak, maka salah satu dari mereka memukul perut Kyuhyun dan anak itu pingsan. Tapi dalam perjalanan kedalam mobil, Kyuhyun tiba-tiba lari begitu saja. Mereka melonggarkan pengawasan mereka karena mereka berpikir Kyuhyun sudah pingsan. Saat mereka kembali mengejar Kyuhyun, yang ditemukan hanyalah isi tasnya yang berserakan. Mungkin tasnya terbuka lalu isi tasnya jatuh semua. Setelah itu mereka tak menemukan apapun kecuali bekas darah dekat trotoar." Jelas Yesung panjang lebar.

"Bekas darah? Apa kau yakin itu milik Kyuhyun?" Tanya Donghae panik. Yesung menggeleng.

"Aku tidak yakin. Hanya tersisa sedikit karena memang malam itu sedang hujan. Walaupun hanya gerimis ketika menemukan bekas darah itu." Jawab Yesung. Donghae mengusap wajahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan jika terjadi sesuatu pada Kyuhyun…" Ujarnya lirih.

"Donghae, aku memahami perasaanmu. Tapi aku rasa kau harus menghilangkan rasa yang tak wajar itu pada adikmu." Ujar Yesung. Donghae terdiam sejenak.

"Aku tak bisa hyung… Aku sangat mencintainya." Ujarnya lirih. Yesung menatap atasannya, yang sudah ia anggap adik sendiri dengan pandangan intens.

"Perasaanmu tidak wajar, Hae. Kau tahu bukan? Kyuhyun adikmu. Jangan salah memahami perasaanmu." Nasehat Yesung. Donghae menggeleng.

"Aku sudah berkali-kali meyakinkan perasaanku padanya. Aku berusaha untuk menganggap Kyuhyun sebatas adik saja. Tapi semua itu tidak berhasil. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpanya hyung. Dia napasku dan hidupku." Ujarnya.

.

.

.

"Tara!" Siwon merentangkan tangannya setelah membuka pintu apartemennya.

"Ini apartemenku. Memang tidak mewah. Tapi setidaknya ini nyaman untuk ditempati." Ujarnya. Kyuhyun menatap sekelilingnya. Apartemen bercat krem dengan perabotan yang sederhana. Dan apartemennya bersih. Kyuhyun berjalan kearah dinding yang penuh dengan bingkai-bingkai foto. Ia berhenti disebuah foto yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Ini siapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Ia menunjuk salah satu foto dimana ada Siwon dan seorang pemuda lagi disana.

"Itu hyungku." Jawab Siwon. Ia meletakkan tas Kyuhyun disofa.

"Kau tinggal bersama hyungmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Siwon tersenyum kecil lalu menggeleng.

"Tidak. Ia kabur dari rumah sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu." Jawab Siwon. Kyuhyun langsung menoleh kearah Siwon.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun. "Ceritanya panjang." Jawab Siwon. Kyuhyun menyadari kalau Siwon tidak mau membahasnya.

"Maaf. Aku tak bermaksud mengungkit hal itu." Kyuhyun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kearah foto itu. Entah ia merasa familiar dengan wajah kakak Siwon.

Otaknya terus bekerja untuk mencaritahu siapa orang ini. Ia merasa familiar dengan orang itu.

_"Kau tahu persis apa keinginanku, Kyuhyun-ssi."_

Tiba-tiba sebuah kalimat itu muncul dipikirannya. Bersamaan dengan wajah seseorang yang menurutnya menyeramkan. Bukan wajahnya. Tapi sinar mata dan seringaiannya. Ia tak bisa mengetahui siapa orang itu. Karena ingatannya hanya sekedar lewat.

Tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa sakit. Sangat sakit. Ia memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Tubuhnya perlahan berbalik kemudian ia merosot hingga ia jatuh terduduk sambil bersender disisi tembok. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Rasa sakit itu tak bisa hilang. Bahkan kini pandangan matanya mulai mengabur.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" Sayup-sayup ia mendengar Siwon memanggil namanya. Ia juga merasakan tangan Siwon yang sudah menopang tubuhnya.

"Choi… Seung… hyun…" Ujarnya sebelum akhirnya kegelapan menyapanya.

.

.

.

Siwon memijat keningnya. Beberapa saat yang lalu ia kembali menelpon Leeteuk karena Kyuhyun pingsan tiba-tiba. Dan yang lebih membuatnya bingung, Kyuhyun menyebut nama hyungnya. Jelas-jelas ia belum menyebutkan nama hyungnya tadi. Dan lagi, Kyuhyun itu amnesia. Jelas-jelas ia pasti lupa segalanya. Dan jika ia mengingat sesuatu, hal itu pasti penting.

**_TING TONG_**

Suara bel berbunyi. Dengan segera ia membuka pintu.

"Ada apa? Kenapa Kyuhyun bisa pingsan?" Tanya Leeteuk. Sedikit berlari menuju kamar Siwon. Tempat Kyuhyun berbaring.

"Sepertinya ia mengingat sesuatu hyung. Ia tadi menyebut nama seseorang." Jawab Siwon. Leeteuk memeriksa keadaan Kyuhyun.

"Oh ya? Siapa?" Tanya Leeteuk. Masih sambil memeriksa keadaan Kyuhyun. Siwon terdiam sejenak.

"Choi Seunghyun." Jawaban Siwon membuat tangan Leeteuk berhenti bekerja.

"Choi Seunghyun? Kakakmu?" Tanya Leeteuk bingung.

"Aku juga masih bingung hyung. Nama Choi Seunghyun memang banyak. Tapi aku berpikir yang dimaksud Kyuhyun adalah Seunghyun hyung." Jawab Siwon. Leeteuk kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun, Teuki-hyung?" Tanya Siwon. Leeteuk tersenyum. "Ia baik-baik saja. Ia tak boleh memaksakan diri untuk berpikir keras. Ia masih butuh banyak istirahat." Jawab Leeteuk. Siwon mengangguk.

"Aku harus segera kembali ke rumah sakit. Ada pasien yang menunggu." Jawab Leeteuk.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati dijalan hyungie." Ujar Siwon kemudian Leeteuk keluar dari apartemen Siwon.

.

.

.

**_TAP TAP TAP_**

Senyum hangat Leeteuk yang tadi ditunjukkan olehnya hilang ketika ia menutup pintu apartemen Siwon.

Ia sedikit khawatir ketika tahu kalau Kyuhyun menyebut nama Seunghyun.

Jika yang dimaksud Kyuhyun adalah Choi Seunghyun, kakak Siwon. Maka keberadaan Kyuhyun akan sangat membahayakan Siwon. Jika Kyuhyun mengenal Seunghyun. Kemungkinan Kyuhyun terlibat dalam perusahaan Cho. Entah sebagai apa.

Ia sudah mendapat laporan dari universitas tempat Siwon menempuh jenjang pendidikan, kalau tadi ada orang-orang yang mencari siswa bernama Choi Siwon. dan untungnya, mereka belum mendapatkan informasih apapun.

Itu semua berarti, seseorang sedang mengincar Siwon. Dan ketika teamnya menyelidiki orang-orang itu, ternyata mereka adalah team dari Perusahaan Cho. Leeteuk tahu betapa membahayakannya mereka. Karena teamnya pernah melawan team dari perusahaan Cho. Team pembunuh bayaran kelas kakap.

Dan yang terpenting, Choi Seunghyun adalah salah seorang dari pembunuh bayaran itu.

"Heechul-ah, kau dimana?" Tanya Leeteuk.

_"Tentu saja aku sedang dikantor, pabo"_

"Bisa kau cari tahu mengenai data, daftar target dengan nama 'Choi Siwon'?" Tanya Leeteuk.

_"Ne?! Siwon?! Siwon diincar oleh Perusahaan Cho?! Lagi?!"_

"Jawabanmu tepat, Heechul. Cari datanya secepatnya." Kemudian Leeteuk memutus sambungan. Heechul adalah teman seteamnya. Dan tugas Heechul adalah sebagai mata-mata. Sudah beberapa tahun ini Heechul bekerja di bagian 'putih' dari perusahaan Cho. Bukan dibagian pembunuh bayaran. Dan ia bisa secara diam-diam mencari data yang diperlukan oleh teamnya. Terbukti ia berhasil dalam beberapa kasus.

"Kau akan selamat Siwon. Pasti. Aku akan melindungimu." Ujar Leeteuk.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Maaf, update lama! bener-bener full ulangan! dan yang pasti lagi kena WB. :^)**

**maaf juga kalau chapternya rada gaje disini. -_-**

**dan yang dimaksud dengan bagian 'putih' dari perusahaan Cho itu... di chapter satu udah dikasih tau kalau perusahaan Cho itu ada perusahaan asli atau yang dimaksud itu bener-bener perusahaan yang ada pegawainya (?), nah dibalik itu ada team-team pembunuh ituu. dan Heechul bekerja di bagian perusahaan aslinya.  
**

**.**

**nemu typo? boleh kasih tau aku lewat review. kkk.**

**ngga jelas? bisa ditanyain lewat private message. :3**

**chapter depan diusahakan lebih bagus lagii. dan konfliknya belum kena disini.**

**jadi, ditunggu next chapternya yaaa..**

**.**

**Mind to Leave a Review? ^^**

**.**

**-kkyu32-**


	4. Third Chapter

**Title : Something That Forgotten**

**Main Cast : Wonkyu, Haekyu**

**Genre : Romance, little bit action, angst (maybe)**

**Disclaimer : Super Junior adalah milik mereka sendiri. Saya hanya meminjam wajah dan nama. Kalo Kyuhyun sih punya saya /plak**

**Warning : Typo(s), OOC, BL, NO PLAGIATOR!  
**

* * *

_"Ne?! Siwon?! Siwon diincar oleh Perusahaan Cho?! Lagi?!"_

_"Jawabanmu tepat, Heechul. Cari datanya secepatnya." Kemudian Leeteuk memutus sambungan. Heechul adalah teman seteamnya. Dan tugas Heechul adalah sebagai mata-mata. Sudah beberapa tahun ini Heechul bekerja di bagian 'putih' dari perusahaan Cho. Bukan dibagian pembunuh bayaran. Dan ia bisa secara diam-diam mencari data yang diperlukan oleh teamnya. Terbukti ia berhasil dalam beberapa kasus._

_"Kau akan selamat Siwon. Pasti. Aku akan melindungimu." Ujar Leeteuk._

_._

**Chapter 3**

_._

"Kyuhyun-ah! Aku akan pergi ke supermarket dulu untuk membeli beberapa keperluan. Kau mau ikut atau tidak?" Tanya Siwon sambil memakai sepatu ketsnya. Kyuhyun melongokkan kepalanya dari kamar mandi.

"Aku mau ikut! Sepuluh menit lagi aku selesai." Jawabnya riang kemudian menutup pintu kamar mandi lagi.

Siwon kembali mendudukan dirinya disofa. Sudah dua minggu Kyuhyun tinggal bersamanya. Tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun belum mengingat apapun. Memang belakangan ini mereka menjadi lebih akrab. Ternyata sikap Kyuhyun tak semenyebalkan yang ia kira. Sikap angkuh anak itu hilang entah kemana seiring waktu berjalan. Yang ada hanyalah Kyuhyun yang jahil dan kekanakkan.

Siwon tersenyum sendiri jika mengingat perilaku Kyuhyun beberapa hari lalu. Entah sedang dirasukki setan apa, tiba-tiba laki-laki itu mencoba untuk memasak ramen instan untuknya. Alhasil, dapur hampir saja meledak kalau saja Siwon tidak segera datang ke lokasi kejadian dan memadamkan api.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Bahkan Siwon tidak menyadari kalau Kyuhyun sudah berdiri didepannya.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa. Ayo, Kita pergi." Siwon menarik tangan kanan Kyuhyun lembut. Kyuhyun sedikit kaget dengan perilaku Siwon. Tapi entah kenapa ia merasa hatinya menghangat saat Siwon menggenggam tangannya.

"Kenapa masih diam? Ayo jalan." Ujar Siwon. Kyuhyunpun tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah, maaf. Ayo kita pergi." Kyuhyun membalas genggaman tangan Siwon lalu melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti langkah laki-laki tampan disampingnya.

.

.

.

"Siwon hyung! Belikan aku ramen ya? Sudah lama aku tidak makan ramen." Seru Kyuhyun senang sambil melempar dua bungkus ramen ke dalam keranjang.

"Baiklah…" Siwon dan Kyuhyun melanjutkan langkahnya mengitari lorong-lorong supermarket.

"Ahh!" Seru Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Siwon menoleh cepat.

"Ada apa, Kyu?" Tanya Siwon sedikit panik. Tapi yang ditemukannya malah wajah Kyuhyun yang yang sedang cengar-cengir.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Siwon.

"Hyung, belikan aku pepero ya. Aku sedang ingin makan ini." Kyuhyun menggoyangkan kardus pepero yang ada ditangan kirinya. Siwon kesal sendiri jadinya. Ia pikir terjadi sesuatu sampai Kyuhyun menjerit seperti itu. Ternyata ia hanya ingin sebungkus pepero. Siwon melanjutkan jalannya tanpa menjawab permintaan Kyuhyun tadi. Sepertinya sikap kekanakan Siwon muncul kembali.

Kyuhyun merengut sebal karena Siwon tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia mengejar Siwon lalu menghentikan troli yang didorong Siwon. Mau tak maupun Siwon ikut berhenti.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Siwon lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Kalau tidak mau belikan juga tidak apa-apa! Aku akan beli sendiri!" Seru Kyuhyun akhirnya. Siwon terkekeh. "Memangnya kau punya uang?" Cibir Siwon. Dan setelah pertanyaan Siwon, Kyuhyun baru sadar kalau ia memang tak punya uang.

"Ish. Yasudahlah!" Kyuhyun menaruh kembali kotak pepero itu disembarang tempat. Lalu berjalan mendahului Siwon.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun melirik Siwon. Bibirnya masih mengerucut karena kesal.

"Mau pulang." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Pulang? Sendiri?" Tanya Siwon sedikit terkejut.

"Memangnya mau bersama siapa lagi? Aku tak mengenal siapapun disini selain kau." Jawab Kyuhyun lalu melangkahkan kakinya. Siwon baru ingat hal itu. Kyuhyun tak mengenal siapapun selain dirinya. Ia baru saja ingin memanggil Kyuhyun kembali, tapi namja manis itu sudah hilang dari pandangannya.

"Ck." Decaknya. Ia mengambil kotak pepero yang diinginkan Kyuhyun lalu sedikit berlari mendorong trolinya sambil mencari Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

_TAK!_

Kyuhyun menendang batu kecil yang ada didepannya. Ini masih pagi, tapi matahari sudah seperti membakar kulitnya. Sangat panas. Ia merutuki keputusannya untuk pulang sendiri hanya karena sekotak pepero. Bahkan ia yakin Siwon akan membelikannya nanti. Kenapa ia kekanakan sekali?

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Ia melihat sekelilingnya. Ini dimana? Bahkan karena kesal ia tak tahu sudah berapa jauh berjalan. Ia mau menghubungi Siwon tapi ia tak punya ponsel.

Kyuhyun mulai merasa takut. Bagaimana kalau ia benar-benar tak tahu jalan pulang?

"Tenang Kyu. Ini masih pagi." Ia terus meyakini dirinya. Jalan ini begitu sepi. Tak ada seorangpun yang lewat. Kyuhyun masih ingin terus mencoba mencari jalan, tapi kakinya meminta istirahat.

"Ahhh.. lelahnya." Ia duduk dipinggir jalan. Mencoba mengistirahatkan kakinya yang sakit. Entah karena lelah atau apa, lama kelamaan Kyuhyun merasa matanya berat. Tak lama kemudian ia larut ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Donghae menghela napasnya lelah. Sudah beberapa minggu sejak ayahnya memberikan misi untuk membunuh Choi Siwon. Tapi sampai sekarang ia sama sekali belum menemukan data tentang laki-laki itu. Entah bagaimana caranya, tim bodyguard yang kata ayahnya sangat kuat itu, menutup rapat informasi tentang Siwon.

"Choi Siwon…" Donghae memutar-mutar ponsel yang ada ditangannya.

**Shake it up~ Shake it up~**

Nada dering ponsel Donghae terdengar.

"Yoboseyo Yesung hyung." Ujar Donghae.

_"__Donghae-ah, aku mendapat kabar baik."_ Ujar Yesung

"Ada apa hyung? Apa kau dapat informasi penting tentang Kyuhyun?" Donghae menegakan tubuhnya yang sedari tadi menyender disofa.

_"__Timku berhasil menemukan Kyuhyun."_

"Mwo?!" Mata Donghae melebar.

_"__Kami sedang dalam perjalanan membawa Kyuhyun. Apa aku harus membawanya ke perusahaan?"_ Tanya Yesung.

"Jangan hyung. Bawa ke apartemenmu saja. Aku akan kesana. Kalau ke perusahaan, appa akan mengetahui kalau Kyuhyun sudah ditemukan."

_"__Baiklah. Aku tunggu." _Yesung memutus sambungan ponselnya.

'Kyu, akhirnya hyung bisa menemukanmu.'

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul lima sore. Siwon tak henti-hentinya melihat kearah pintu. Kenapa Kyuhyun belum pulang? Kalimat itu terus terulang dibenaknya.

_TOK TOK TOK_

Dengan segera Siwon membuka pintu. Berharap yang pulang adalah Kyuhyun. Tapi harapannya pupus begitu saja ketika ia mengetahui yang datang adalah Leeteuk.

"Ah… Teuki hyung.." Siwon tersenyum paksa. Ia kembali duduk disofa empuknya. Leeteuk sedikit heran melihat adik kesayangannya yang lesu seperti itu.

"kenapa kau lesu begitu Siwon-ah? Bukankah jam enam sore nanti kau ada shift kerja? Kenapa belum siap-siap?" Tanya Leeteuk.

"Kyuhyun hilang hyung…" Ujarnya lemah.

"Hilang?!" Mata Leeteuk melebar. Siwon hanya mengangguk lemah. Suasana hatinya sungguh kacau. Khawatir, takut, ditambah rasa bersalah karena ia yang sudah membuat Kyuhyun pulang sendiri hanya karena masalah kecil.

"Sejak kapan?" Tanya Leeteuk. Ia mendudukan dirinya disebelah Siwon. Mengelus pelan pundak adiknya.

"Sejak pagi tadi. Kami sedikit bertengkar saat pergi ke supermarket. Lalu ia memutuskan pulang sendiri. Saat aku mencarinya, ia sudah tak ada. Leeteuk terdiam sejenak.

"Tenanglah Siwon. Kita tunggu sampai besok. Kalau ia belum pulang juga, kita akan mencarinya besok." Putus Leeteuk.

"Besok hyung?! Mana bisa aku membiarkan Kyuhyun hilang dan aku harus duduk diam disini sampai besok!" Serunya. Leeteuk menghela napasnya. "Ini masih sore. Mungkin dia pergi ke suatu tempat. Nanti malam kemungkinan dia sudah pulang." Ujar Leeteuk. Siwon menggeleng. " Tidak mungkin hyung. Ia tidak mengenal siapapun selain aku dan kau. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana keadaannya." Siwon semakin khawatir.

"Aku tahu Siwon. Tapi-" Ucapan Leeteuk terhenti saat melihat Siwon mengambil jaketnya lalu berjalan cepat kearah pintu.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Leeteuk.

"Aku harus mencari Kyuhyun, hyung. Aku tak bisa tinggal diam." Leeteuk mengela napasnya lelah.

"Baiklah! Aku akan menemanimu."

.

.

.

Suasana rumah besar dan mewah milik keluarga Cho terlihat sedikit ramai. Walau biasanya ramai karena para pelayan yang bekerja disana, kini sang tuan rumah pulang setelah beberapa minggu.

_TAP TAP TAP_

Donghae berlari cepat kearah kamar adik yang dicintainya setelah bertanya kepada pelayannya, apakah Kyuhyun sudah kembali.

_CKLEK_

"Kyuhyunnie!" Panggilnya. Ia langsung menghampiri tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih tertidur dengan lelapnya. Atau lebih tepatnya, pingsan karena dibius oleh Yesung.

"Kyu… hyung merindukanmu…" Donghae mengelus rambut ikal adiknya. Menghapus keringat yang menuruni dahi Kyuhyun kemudian mencium keningnya.

"Dimana kau menemukannya hyung?" Tanya Donghae. Yesung berjalan mendekati Donghae lalu berdiri sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya didinding.

"Aku menemukannya dipinggir jalan. Entah aku menemukannya sedang tertidur. Aku membangunkannya, lalu ia seperti ketakutan saat melihatku. Dan ia bertanya siapa aku. Ia… tidak mengingat siapa aku." Jelas Yesung. Donghae mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Tidak mengenal Yesung? Bukankah Yesung dan Kyuhyun cukup dekat?

"Dia berteriak dan memberontak jadi dengan terpaksa aku membiusnya." Lanjut Yesung. Donghae kembali menatap Kyuhyun. Menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang cantik.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya, Hae? Apa kau akan membawanya kepada appamu?" Tanya Yesung. Donghae terdiam sejenak.

"Aku tidak akan membawanya kepada appa, hyung. Aku akan melindunginya. Aku tak akan membiarkan appa merekrutnya masuk kedalam organisasi. Aku tak ingin Kyuhyun masuk kedalam bahaya karena bergabung dengan organisasi." Ujar Donghae tegas. Yesung sudah menduga jawaban Donghae. Dan ia tak bisa berbuat apapun.

"Eungh…" Lenguh Kyuhyun. Donghae menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun. Berharap ia bisa melihat mata indah namja manis itu.

"Kyu…" Panggil Donghae dengan senyum senang ketika mata Kyuhyun terbuka sempurna. Namja dua puluh tahun itu tak menjawab. Ia bingung, dimana ia sekarang, dan siapa orang-orang didepannya.

"Kau… siapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara lemah. Donghae mematung tak percaya.

"Kyu? Kau tidak bercanda kan? Ini Hae hyung." Donghae menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun semakin erat. Meluapkan rasa khawatirnya.

"Maaf… aku tidak mengenalmu." Lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Tidak mungkin, Kyu. Ini aku! Donghae! Kau mengenalku bukan?! Kau pasti mengenalku!" Seru Donghae. Kyuhyun mundur dari tempatnya berbaring saat mendengar bentakan Donghae. Ia tidak mengenal siapa orang didepannya, dan kini orang itu membuatnya takut.

"Donghae-ah… tenanglah. Kau membuat Kyuhyun takut." Yesung menenangkan Donghae.

"A-aku mau pulang." Kyuhyun mencoba untuk pulang. Tapi ia masih terlalu lemah. Pengaruh obat bius itu belum sepenuhnya hilang.

"Pulang? Ini rumahmu Kyu. Kau sudah pulang!" Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Ini bukan rumahku! Aku mau pulang ke apartemen Siwon hyung…" Ujarnya. Donghae terdiam. Siapa?

"Rumah siapa kau bilang?" Tanya Donghae. "Ru-rumah Siwon hyung.." Jawabnya. "Choi Siwon?" Tanya Donghae lagi. Kyuhyun mengangguk ragu. Apa orang-orang ini mengenal Siwon?

"Apa kaitannya antara kau dan Siwon?" Tanya Donghae. Kyuhyun ragu untuk memberitahu mereka.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu. Yang pasti biarkan aku pulang sekarang." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kau harus memberitahu kami. Atau kau akan merasakan akibatnya." Semua orang ditempat itu menoleh. Choi Seunghyun.

"Jangan mengancam Kyuhyun, Seunghyun." Gertak Donghae.

"Maafkan saya. Tapi ini misi kita. Kita harus segera menemukan Siwon dan menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan dengan baik dan bersih. Seperti biasanya." Jawab Seunghyun dengan nada datar.

"Donghae-ah, Seunghyun benar. Kyuhyun adalah tugasku. Aku harus tetap membawanya kepada appamu, atau kepalaku yang akan berlubang nantinya." Ujar Yesung.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan hyung membawa Kyuhyun kepada appa." Donghae menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun lagi.

"Aku tak mengerti. Jadi tolong biarkan aku pergi sekarang." Kyuhyun sudah mulai gemetar tapi ia menahannya. Kyuhyun tak ingin terlihat lemah dihadapan orang-orang yang tak dikenalnya ini. Ia takut dan bingung dengan apa yang terjadi disini. Apalagi aura membunuh sudah menguar dari seseorang yang barusan datang. Dan Kyuhyun semakin takut ketika melihat sebuah pistol terselip dipinggangnya.

"Maaf. Tapi saya harus segera menyelesaikan tugas saya." Seunghyun menarik tangan Kyuhyun hingga ia sedikit meringis.

"Jangan sentuh Kyuhyun. Sekarang kau pergi dari sini. Masalah Siwon, aku yang akan bertanya pada Kyuhyun." Donghae menatap Seunghyun dengan pandangan tajam. Seunghyun sedikit tersenyum.

"Baiklah. saya akan menunggu informasi dari anda." Seunghyun membungkukan tubuhnya sedikit lalu meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun.

Donghae menghela napasnya lega ketika Seunghyun meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum pada Kyuhyun. "Tak usah takut lagi. Ia sudah pergi." Seru Donghae. Kyuhyun mengangguk. Mulutnya terkunci. Tapi otaknya tidak. Ia masih tetap mencari cara untuk keluar dari sini.

"Apa kau butuh sesuatu?" Tanya Donghae. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Aku butuh pakaian ganti. Baju dan celanaku sudah kotor sejak tadi pagi." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Ah… Semua isi lemari ini adalah milikmu. Kau bisa memakainya." Ujar Donghae. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Bisakah kau keluar sebentar? Aku mau mandi dan mengganti pakaian." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan senyum. Donghae menuruti kemauan Kyuhyun tanpa mengerti apa arti senyuman itu.

.

.

.

Siwon masih berusaha mencari Kyuhyun walau hujan turun begitu deras. Ia menyuruh Leeteuk untuk tinggal dirumah dan berjaga-jaga di apartemennya, jika Kyuhyun tiba-tiba pulang.

Tubuhnya sudah basah kuyup dan Siwon tak membawa payungnya.

"Kyu… kau dimana…" Siwon mengusap wajahnya kasar. Tiba-tiba ia melihat sesosok laki-laki berjalan sambil memeluk tubuhnya. Matanya melebar ketika melihat siapa orang itu.

"Kyu!" Seru Siwon. Kyuhyun menoleh. Dan senyumnya merekah saat melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Setelah usahanya keluar dari kediaman keluarga Cho melalui jendela, akhirnya ia bisa lolos walau disertai tubuh yang penuh luka karena ia memanjat pagar dan jatuh dari atas pagar. Yang terpenting, ia kini bisa bertemu lagi dengan Siwon.

Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Siwon erat seolah-olah tak mau melepaskannya lagi.

"Hyung…" Panggil Kyuhyun dengan suara serak. Siwon memeluk tubuh kecil namja didepannya dengan erat. Mengecup pucuk kepala Kyuhyun yang basah oleh air hujan.

Seperti pertama kali Siwon menemukan Kyuhyun. Dimalam hari dan disaat hujan. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Rasa yang dirasakan Siwon saat menemukan Kyuhyun pertama kali sangat berbeda dengan yang sekarang.

Ia merasa menemukan suatu harta tak ternilai ketika menemukan Kyuhyun disini.

"Kyu… Jangan pernah pergi lagi dari sisiku. Aku mencintaimu…"

TBC

.

.

.

**Maaf, update lama! bener-bener full ulangan! ditambah lagi masalah yang ada di FFn ini. ya kalian taulah itu apa :^)**

**maaf juga kalau chapternya rada gaje disini. -_- aku kehilangan feel dibagian pertengahan..**

**Wonkyu moment akan diperbanyak di chapter depan. dan utk Kyuhae moment, belum ada waktu yang tepat utk mereka mesra2an. hehehe. tapi pasti adaa.**

**chapter selanjutnya aku gak yakin akan update cepat. tapi gabakal discontinued kokk. :)**

**.**

**nemu typo? boleh kasih tau aku lewat review. kkk.**

**ngga jelas? bisa ditanyain lewat private message. :3**

**chapter depan diusahakan lebih bagus lagi.**

**jadi, ditunggu next chapternya yaaa..**

**.**

**Mind to Leave a Review? ^^**

**.**

**-kkyu32-**


End file.
